Merlin Season 6 Episode 7 - Spirits I called
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Arthur hurts Merlin with his sword. Trying to save his life, he has no choice but to ask the Disir. In between Merlin faces his own conscience.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin and Arthur are on the training ground. Both swing a sword. While Merlin isn't pleased, his king enjoys the situation. He smiles: "Come on Merlin, attack me!" Merlin shakes his head: "This is stupid. I'm not even wearing a chainmail like you." Arthur grins: "That's why I don't attack you. I'll only defend myself. I promise, I won't hurt you." Merlin still isn't pleased. He looks arround, it is dawn. This should be a lovely day, all he wanted was watching his master doing his daily workout. And now that. Arthur provocates his servant: "Are you afraid? Show me what you've learned. I know, that you are a lot better with the sword as before." Merlin shakes his head again: "Please, you know how much I hate that. You are the best fighter here, I don't want to fight." Arthgur grins: "I know, but I want you to. And Merlin, without using your magic. No cheating today!" Merlin sighs, he raises his sword and unmotivated he attacks his king. Arthur makes a simple step beside, turns around and holds his sword on Merlin's breast: "Merlin! Come on, otherwise I decide to attack you!" He takes his sword down. Merlin takes a deep breath and attacks his king again. This time with a lot more power. So there is a little fight. Both swords meet each other. Arthur avoids: "Not bad at all. Try it again!"

Merlin shakes his head, he tries to convince his king: "Please, let us stop it now." But his king only grins: "Come on Merlin, try to hit me!" So Merlin starts a last attack with a lot more concentration. Both swords buzz through the air. Arthur defends his servants attacks easily. Suddenly Merlin turns around himself, to attack his king from the other side. Arthur parries and reflexively he makes a counter attacke. He aims towards his servants left side. Merlin raises his sword to defend himself, he can play that game. He watches his king's sword, defending, as the world stands still. Mid-motion, everything freezes. Merlin can't move, he is catched in a vision.

vision:

A Grave mound, with a sword in it. A hand takes that sword and pulls it out. That sword shines in the sunlight. Can you see this hack in it? It looks as if there is a small part broken out of it. It is Mordred's sword! Unless the missing part, it hasn't lost anything of his powers.

Now the point of view changes. A man swings this sword in a fight. He attacks a knight of Camelot. His red cape shines clearly, it is definitely a knight of Camelot. But who is it? He is strong and with blond hair. In the next moment the knight got hit by Mordred's sword. He falls down on the ground. Lying on the floor, the man who swings it, hurts his back. It is his death verdict. The knight dies. But who is it? The face of the knight is covered. This is the moment, when the man, swinging the sword, is to see: he has dark hair, he is dirty and has a beard. He looks at the sword and swings it through the air. He turns towards a group of man. He is a leader of robbers!

Than all is over, the world goes on. Arthur's attack goes on. Only Merlin is still shocked. He takes his sword down. This pictures have been to much. Stunned, he just stands there trying to understand, what he saw. Arthur realising that his friend doesn't defend himself anymore, tries to stop his attack. But it is to late, he can't. He can't stop his movement, so he tries to change the direction. Nevertheless he hits Merlin's shoulder with his sword and causes a deep cut. Arthur is shocked, he shouts: "Merlin, damned! Where are you with your thoughts?" He throws his sword down to the ground and walks over to Merlin. Merlin looks scared into his friend's eyes and faints. "Merlin! Merlin! Can you hear me?" But Merlin doesn't hear. Spontaneously he pulls his friend up and walks with Merlin lying over his shoulder towards his physician Gaius.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin lies in his bed. He isn't awaked at that moment, he is still fainted. Gaius cleans the wound and examines his young friend.

Accusing he looks up to his king: "What happened?" Arthur wispers: "That was my idea. Merlin didn't want to join our fight. I promised to be careful and only to defend myself. I overreacted. I did a conter. I was entirely sure, that Merlin would be able to handle that. He raised his sword to parry. I don't know what happened. He put it down in the next moment. I can't explain. He was just.. I couldn't stop my movement. All I could do, was trying to hit him not that hard. I tried to lead my sword off Merlin. It wasn't enough. Finally I hit him on his shoulder." Gaius sighs: "I can see that. Especially you should know it better. Merlin isn't a fighter!" Arthur nods: "I'm sorry. How is he?" Angrily the physician adds: "The wound isn't very deep. He had a lot of luck. He should be fast on his legs again." Arthur takes a deep breath: "Thank you Gaius."

This is the moment Merlin awakes. He looks up to his friends. Gaius takes the word: "Merlin, do you know what you do to me? Is it necessary that you scare me in that way?" Merlin touches his bandaged shoulder: "What happened?" His king tries to explain the situation: "That was me. I have hurt you with my sword. What was wrong out there? You handled your sword well and in the next moment... you stopped without a reason." The sorcerer remembers: "Yes, I was.. I had a vision. I have seen.." He pauses and looks up to his king. The man with this blond hair, it must have been Arthur. Merlin is sure. He is shocked. Arthur shakes his head: "Merlin, this vision. I could have killed you! What if I had hurt you more? Your damned magic!" Gaius tries to calm both down: "Everything will be alright. Maybe you just train next time with your knights?" Arthur nods and touches his servant's shoulder: "I'm sorry Merlin. I didn't meant it that way. Get some rest." He stands up, nods towards Gaius and leaves the room. The physician smiles: "He is right. Get rest Merlin." Merlin nods, closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It is dark. To be honest, it is more than dark. It is pitch-dark. Merlin is wondering, shouldn't he lie in a bed? He touches his shoulder, but there is nothing. No wound, no bandage. "What' s wrong? Where am I?" Timid he raises his hand and wispers: "Leohd!" As the color of Merlin's eyes changes, a small light appears in his hand. But it brightens enough to have a look around. There is nothing. Merlin finds himself in a big room, he can't see its end. Nobody else seems to be here, nothing but emtyness. He expands his light to look through the room. He is cold. It is cold. He looks around, he is looking for an exit. But he can't find one. Everything around him is just darkness. Only his little light brightens.

But is it a room? He can't see walls? He goes down on his knees. The ground is made of stone and cold. As he looks up, he finds nothing but darkness. No stars, no moon. Panic rises. He jumps up and starts running. He runs and runs and doesn't move in the end. He can't find an end of that room or an exit. He circles, he looks into all directions. But there is nothing but darkness and emtyness. He freezes and trembles. He kills the light to embrace his body. Afraid he calls: "Gaius!" He listens but nobody answers. "Arthur!" But his kings doesn't hear. "Gwen!" He listens but there is only silence. He is lonely, lonely in an endless room. Slowly he goes down on his knees, he goes down to the ground. "Where are you? Where I am? Why did you all leave me alone?" Desperation rises. Like a sickness it crawls in his body, in his mind. "A noise? Hallo, is there anybody?" He jumps up. But he gets no answer. But there are noises, they rise from all sides towards him. But he doesn't recognise who causes them. Panic-stricken he runs in one, than in the other direction. Without success. Still the noises. They come towards him. But they aren't encouraging. He fears them. A throb follows a thunder, a groan follows a moan, a scream follows a sob. He fears them. Afraid he walks backwards without to turn away his eyes of the direction where the noises rise.

Step by step he walks backwards. Suddenly he can't go on. There is something behind him. He turns around to watch a wall. He starts running along that wall. There must be a door. He runs and runs, the noises follow him. He looks around, but there is still nothing but darkness. He runs and runs until he is completely exhausted, he stops breathlessly. The noises, they are closer now. They get closer and closer from all directions. And he can't go backwards anymore. He feels the wall on his back. He calls after his friends: "Arthur? Gwen? Gaius?" But he listens in vain. "Leohd!" That small light appears again in his hand. There is still no end, no way out. Thank god, that noises calmed down. On that wall, he goes down to the ground. He crouchs to the ground, he makes himself as small as possible. He kills the light. He has no choice but to wait. One of his friends will miss him. One of his friends will come here to bring him home. He wispers into the darkness: "Arthur will come. He'll bring me home."


	4. Chapter 4

Gaius looks down to Merlin. His friend still lies in his bed. Gaius makes a step closer towards him, he tries to awake him: "Merlin, wake up! I know, that your shoulder hurts. But it isn't that bad at all. Stand up, you can help me with my work as long you aren't able to work for Arthur." But Merlin doesn't move. Gaius makes another step closer to his friend. Something is wrong. Merlin sweats and freezes at same time. Gaius frightens, he sits down on his bed to check his pulse and his temperature:"Merlin, you are burning up. What..?" Worried he looks down to Merlin.

Some minutes later Arthur enters Gaius's chambers. "Gaius where are you?" He looks around, but he can't find his physician. "I'm here, in Merlin's room!" Arthur walks towards the room and opens the door to Merlin's small room: "Gaius, you have send after me? What is that pressing?" But than he notices his physician paralyzed sitting next to Merlin's bed. Merlin still lies inside. He doesn't move. His breath his weak. "Gaius, what is wrong?" Gaius looks up, his eyes are despaired: "I don't know. I found him that way. Nothing I do, works and his fever is burning up!" Arthur looks down to his servant. He is haggard. His hair sticks to his head and his skin is badly grey colored. He shakes his head: "I don't understand that. Didn't you say, that his wound isn't that deep?" Gaius nods: "This is the way, it should be. I changed his bandges. His wound isn't infected. " No his king wonders: "If it isn't his wound, what causes that?" Gaius shakes his head again: "I don't know. I don't really know. I tried everything to stimulate his circulation. Nothing works." Arthur looks afraid. He knows Gaius long enough to notice how worried he really is. And that isn't a good sign at all. "Gaius, if it isn't the wound, what is it? Why don't you want to tell me?" Gaius sighs: "I fear, it is sorcery." Stunned Arthur tumbles backwards: "Sorcery? But how?" Gaius looks up to his king: "I wished I knew. Merlin is the only sorcerer here. I don't know who could have done this. And what is even more important, I don't knwo how to fight it." Arthur takes heart: "I'll search the town. If this is sorcery and caused by a sorcerer, I'll find him." He turns around and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The noises are getting closer again. A cold shiver runs down Merlin's back. As he looks up, he frightens. He looks into the eyes of a dark dressed woman. She is angrily. It is Morgana. Merlin shakes his head: "No that can't be. You should be dead. I've killed you with Arthur's sword. It was like yours forged in the dragon's breath. It is impossible that you survived that!" Morgana smiles evil. The young sorcerer tries to catch her dress, but he isn't able to get it. He engages through her. "Emrys, you have killed me. You are to blame for my death. You are to blame for so many people's deaths. So many people like you and me, people with magic. You have betrayed us. You could have brought back magic to Camelot by my and Mordred's side. Together we had build up a new kingdom. A kingdom, where people like us, didn't need to hide. The people of Camelot, they would have been scared if they had been just listen your name. But no, you chose a life where you had to hide yourself. You chose a life, to live in fears. Merlin this is your fault. Don't you want to be who you are? I always thought this is what you really wanted." Merlin shakes his head: "Go away! You are only a brainchild of my mind! You are not real! Go away, leave me!"

Morgana starts laughing laudly: "Merlin, I'm dead. But you are alike. Your king has killed you. Did you really believed, he would accept you and your magic one day? You are a fool!" Merlin jumps up: "That isn't true. I'm not dead and Arthur didn't kill me. He never would. He is my friend!" Morgana's view is full of hate: "No? Didn't he hurt your shoulder? With his sword? Although you have told him, that you aren't wearing a chainmail? Didn't he sentenced your magic? What have been his words? Wait, it was: You and your damned magic! Haven't this been his exact words? He his happy, that you are gone. He has already a new servant. What was his name? Do you remember George? He is better servant as you ever could be." She laughs again laudly. She mocks: "Merlin, how naiv you are. After all we have been through you should know. Never trust a foe! Arthur is your enemy. He hunted us and killed us. And you Merlin, you helped him doing that!" Panic rises in Merlin. He walks backwards to the wall. He takes his hands to hide his face: "No. No, that isn't true. Arthur is a good king. I helped him to build a fair and just kingdom. You can't change my mind. You can't make be believe your words. You can't make me believe, that everything I did, was wrong." Morgana makes a step closer to Merlin. He feels her cold presence. He freezes. "Merlin, you are a murderer. You have killed people like you and me. Only me could have brought back the magic, I could have freed the kingdom. I could have brought you freedom! How many of your friends did you sacrificed to protect Arthur? How many? And how many will it be?" With this words she laughs again. They echo through Merlin's mind. And again her laugh. Her laugh and her words: "Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen sits a a table in the council chamber, while Arthur walks up and down nervously. She tries to calm down her husband: "Arthur, I'm sure, Gaius finds a way to save Merlin. He will be alright. And your knights search the town. They will find that sorcerer." Arthur looks at her: "And what if not? What if we don't find that sorcerer. Or what if he is to powerfull?" He shakes his head. "I change the laws and what do I get in return? Somebody uses his magic against Merlin! This is madness!" He pauses and looks towards the door. Sir Leon and Gaius enter the room. Both are having less hope in their eyes. "Sire." Sir Leon starts talking: "Sire, we have searched the town. We looked into every house. We watched in every corner. We didn't find only a trace of a sorcerer. I'm sorry." Arthur walks towards him: "Try again. We need to find that sorcerer. I beg you." Sir Leon nods and leaves the room.

Now Arthur looks into Gaius's eyes: "How is he?" Gaius shakes his head. Nothing changed. At least it isn't is worse than in the morning." Arthur sighs: "There must be something you could do?" Gaius looks down to the floor: "I fear, we still have to find that sorcerer. We need to find the man who caused it." Arthur turns around and starts again running up and down: "This is all my fault. If I hadn't hurt Merlin with my sword, he would be able to defend himself against that attack by sorcery." This is the moment Gaius listens, he asks: "You have hurt him with your sword? With the king's sword?" His king pauses: "Does that matter? Yes, I was swinging my sword." Gaius takes a deep breath: "Than you can stop searching for a sorcerer. I now what happend and who caused Merlin's sickness. That was you with your sword." Arthur and his queen are wondering. Gaius sits down at the table before he starts to explain.

"This sword, it was forged in the dragon's breath. It has magical powers. It contains the ancient powers of life and death. It is very powerful." Arthur sits down next to him: "How can that be? I pulled that sword out of a stone. It is a sword of my family." Now Gaius smiles: "This isn't that right. Do you remember the dark night who was invincible? He was a ghost and only this sword's powers could have killed him. This sword saved your father's life. It is the only weapon what kills already death. The Great Dragon himself forged it for you and Merlin."

Silence and Gaius goes on: "It is a powerful blade, so Merlin had to hide it before your father. This is how it made its way into the stone, where you pulled it out." Arthur smiles: "I should have know." He pauses, before he asks: "But what has this sword to do with Merlin's sickness?" Gaius looks down to the ground: "It had the power to kill Morgana as it has the power to kill Merlin." Arthur and Gwen are stunned: "With just a little wound on his shoulder?" Gaius nods: "It is the ancient magic. And the worst thing is, now that I know what caused his sickness, I don't know how I can save him. I have no chance. The ancient magic is to powerful, only Merlin himself could have handled that." After a long moment of silence the physician stands up: "I'll look after him." He bows and walks towads the door. Gwen takes heart: "Gaius, you are going to tell us if something changes?" Gaius nods and leaves the room. Arthur is stills stunned: "Why? Why is my destiny so cruel. It tries to kill the man that protected me for years. Again, I fear about his life. What number times in short time is it? What have I done to cause this? It is, as has my destiny decided to wrest Merlin from me at any rate."


	7. Chapter 7

As Merlin looks up, Morgana is gone. Instead of Morgana, Will stands in front of him. Merlin jumps up, he is happy and tries to hug his friend, but he reaches through him. Will is also a brainchild. Merlin smiles: "Will, I' ve missed you!" But Will doesn't smile, his face is disappointed. "Will, what is it?" Will raises his hand: "Merlin, wake up! Don't you realise what happens here? Your king tried to kill you! You have to forsake your king!" Merlin reels backwards: "Why do you say this? Will?" Will follows him: "Because it is the truth. Look around you! Where is he, your king, your friend? He is not here to bring you home, he is happy that you are gone."

He makes a step closer to Merlin: "Look at yourself Merlin. You was living a lie all the years. He'll never accept you as you are." Merlin shakes his head: "This isn't true! He already accepted me!" Now Will smiles: "He did? And why is magic still not allowed in Camelot? Merlin you are a fool." Merlin shouts at him: "You are just an imagination! Go away!" Grining Will adds: "Yes Merlin, I'm an imagination. But I could be real. If you had used your powers earlier in Ealdor, if you saved my life with your magic, I would be still alive. But no, all your sorrow was about Arthur! Merlin, it is your fault. You are to blame. I was your friend Merlin and you? You have let me down." His words a full of accusation, he goes on: "You have let your friends down, as you left. You left your mother alone. She misses you, every day, every moment. And you? How often have you visited her? If your mother would die, you wouldn't be able to be there in time to her burial! You disappointed us, you disappointed your mother." Merlin breaks down, he can't hold back his tears, he wispers: "That isn't true, that isn't true." But Will's words have already burned into his mind. Merlin sees his mother, disappointed. Lonelyness rises. He looks around: "Arthur, where are you? Why don't you come? Why don't you come to bring me home?" He crouches back on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Arthur enters Merlin's room. Gaius sits in front of his bed. Despaired he tries to cool Merlin down, he tries to reduce the fever. Arthur looks down to his friend, he frightens. Merlin looks terrible. Exhausted his tries to breathe. "Gaius, you have to help him. You have to. Is there nothing you can do?" Gaius shakes his head: "All I can trie is to cool him down, nothing more. Due to his great powers, he is alive." Arthur is shocked, this is worse than he thought. He walks around Merlin's bed and touches his forehead. He burns. Sadly he looks down: "Merlin, tell me what I have to do! Tell me what I have to do!" He takes his hand. This is the moment when Merlin breathes up. Arthur wonders, he looks up to Gaius: "Gaius what was that?" The physician smiles: "You have reached him. You calmed him down." Arthur asks doubtfully: "And that makes him healthy?" Gaius shakes his head: "No, but it shows, that there is at least some more life in his body. He will hold out." Arthur smiles and strokes over his friend's head: "Merlin, don't give up. You'll make it."

He looks up to Gaius: "Gaius, we have to do something. What can I do? You always know what to do!" Gaius sighs: "I wished I knew." Arthur gets impatient: "Than ask somebody else who knows. There must be somebody who knows how to save his life." He pauses: "What about this Dolma? She helped us, she is very powerful. Maybe she knows what to do?" Gaius looks sceptically: "Dolma? Didn't you recognised who that was?" He smiles a bit: "Arthur, do you really think Merlin would allow another sorcerer to use magic at Gwen?" Arthur understands: "That was Merlin? The old woman?" He grins and shakes his head: "That he was that old sorcerer, that Dragoon, I knew since he told me. But that he also was that old woman?" Abruptly he is seriously again: "Who else can we ask? We have to do something. I can't stand by and watch him die!" Gaius sighs: "I fear there is nothing left. I still can't believe it." Tears run down the old man's face. All the years Arthur knows this man, he never has seen him crying. Painfully, he remembers, he isn't the only man who Merlin is important to. "We will save him." He walks towards the door: "We will save him."

Gaius wonders: "Where are you going?" Arthur looks back. "I'll ask the only sorcerer I know after Merlin. I'll ask the Disir in The Grove of Brineved." Gaius frightens: "Arthur, no. This is to dangerous." Arthur looks determined: "I have no choice." Gaius nods: "Be Disir is dangerous." Arthur nods and leaves the room. Gaius follows him with his view: "Hurry, you have to hurry." Than he looks back to Merlin, who has started to turn around in his bed. He wispers one name, he begs: "Arthur.. " and again "Arthur..".


	9. Chapter 9

As Will disappears, is it silent and dark again in this endless room. Merlin closes his eyes. As he opens them again, he faces a young woman. She holds the hand of a young man. In death they are together: Mordred and Kara. Merlin closes his eyes: "Please, not you. Go away, leave me alone." But they don't go away. They sit down next to Merlin, Kara on his left and Mordred on Merlin's right side. In exchange, they start to talk with Merlin: "We stay with you. We don't leave you. Because we know, how lonely you are. We knew it the same way, you know now. But we always had our love. You have nobody, who loves you. Do you know what love is? Yes, you know. What was her name?" Merlin answers, even he doens't want to, he opens his mouth. He wispers her name and a tear runs down his face: "Freya". Mordred and Kara smile evil: "Freya. What a beautiful name. And that is, what she was: beautiful." Merlin nods: "She was the most lovely girl, I ever knew." Now Kara and Mordred wisper together: "And who has killed her? Tell us Merlin! Whose sword killed her? Wasn't it Arthur's? He killed her! He killed Freya! He killed the girl you loved!"

Merlin shakes sadly his head: "She had not deserved to die, it wasn't her fault. She could nothing do against the curse." Mordred and Kara start again: "Arthur killed her, like he killed us. And now he tries to kill you. Come with us, stay with us. We are akin. This is your home. A sorcerer should stay with sorcerers. Come with us." But Merlin hasn't lost his faith already: "No, I stay here. You aren't real. But Arthur is. He'll come to take me with him." Mordred and Kara shake their heads: "Merlin, forget him. He is a murderer. He killed Freya. He doesn't deserves you. Come with us." They stand up and wave, they smile: "Come Merlin, come with us." Merlin stands up, he makes a step towards them. One more and one more. Without that he wants to do that, he walks towards them. With all his willpower he has left, he stops: "No! I stay here and wait!" The faces of Mordred and Kara turn into creepy faces: "You are a fool Merlin!" They shout at him: "Arthur is a murderer and you? What are you? You are a murderer's servant, his henchman!" They disappear and leave him alone. He is lonely.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur walks down the stairs into the courtyard. Gwen is by his side. She isn't pleased: "Arthur, please. Don't go there! I remember, what happened last time you have been there." But she can't change his mind: "Gwen, I have to. I need to know, what happens here. I have to ask them." He looks over to Sir Galahad and Sir Leon: "Ready?" Both nod and jump up their hoses. Gwen takes her husband's hand: "Please, be careful. Arthur, promise me." He smiles: "I promise. Tomorrow afternoon I'll be back. Tell Gaius, that he has to keep Merlin alive." He jumps up his horse. Together the three men ride out of the courtyard.

At sundown, they reach that cave. As they walk towards the entrance, Arthur pulls his sword out and hands it to Sir Leon: "Take it. And Sir Galahad? I want you to make fire. I'll be back in some minutes." Stunned both knights watch their king. Sir Leon holds him back: "You can't go in there alone! I'll coming with you!" But Arthur shakes his head: "This is something, I have to do alone. " He leaves his knights and disappears in the cave. His knights stand there and watch him unhappily.

Merlin runs along the wall. As he notices a light, he runs towards it happily. As he comes closer, he recognises a bright but blurred place. It is a door but it isn't. Merlin remembers that place. A man makes a step out of it and walks towards Merlin. It is Lancelot. This is the door, what connects the worlds. It is the torned veil, who links both worlds. This is the door what links the world of the dead and the world of the living. But he should be repaired. Merlin stops in his movement: "Lancelot, what happens? The veil, why is he torned?" Loncelot walks towards Merlin: "I decided to open it again." Merlin shakes his head: "That is impossible!" Lancelot smiles: "Is it? Have you been there or me? Why do you know that it is impossible?" Merlin shakes his head again: "I thought it needs a sacrifice to open the veil." Lancelot laughs loudly: "You thought. You also thought that I sacrificed myself willingly. But you left me no choice with your ramblings about loyality. You told me all that, to make me sacrifice myself. I was so supid." Merlin scares: "That isn't true. A lie, a lie! I wanted to take Arthur's place and you knew that. I never had thought about sacrificing you!" Lancelot stands in front of him: "Didn't you? So you wouldn't sacrifice a friend for your king? So why did you sacrificed the Great Dragon? Or Will? Didn't he died for Arthur? Or Isolde? Why didn't you tried to save her life? Because Arthur had recognised, who you are? You are nothing Merlin. I thought, that you are my friend. In truth you sacrifice one friend after another for you and your king. And for what? For nothing! He already left you alone! You are alone Merlin, alone." Merlin walks backwards until he feels the wall on his back again. "You aren't Lancelot. He never would have said that. You are just an imagination!" But the knight calls: "Are you sure? I've always been your one true friend in Camelot. Why should I lie to you? Arthur left you and Gauis has given up." Merlin breaks down, he falls on the ground: "I'm alone. I'm alone. Alone." Despaired he closes his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The Disir have been waiting for Arthur: "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. We have been waiting for you." Arthur goes down on his knees: "Than you already know, why I'm here? Please help me to save Merlin. He is one of your kind." Disgusted they look down to Arthur: "Merlin isn't one of us. Maybe he is a sorcerer, but he is not a friend of the old religion. Why should we save him?" Arthur shakes his head wondering: "I don't understand that." The women start to explain: "Your friend is a son of magic, but he doesn't follows the ways of the old religion, he follows you. It was his destiny to protect you and to serve you. This is the only reason you are still alive. Our god decided to let go Camelot down, to kill you Arthur. And this is still, what she wants. But your god, decided to put Emrys by your side. His great powers hold everything in balance. Our god knows that. If she wants to kill you and let Camelot go down, at first she has to kill the young sorcerer. Only when he dies, Camelot and you will fail. You are two sides of the same coin. Only together you can bring Camelot to life or go down." Arthur is speechless. As he finds back his voice, he begs a last time: "Please, I beg you to save Merlin." Together the Disir answers: "Only you and you alone can save the sorcerer's life. And now leave. Leave that sacred pleace." Arthur stands up. He turns around and leaves the cave.

Outside his knights await him. Sir Leon sighs happily: "Arthur, you are back. I just decided to follow you." Arthur nods. He is still to stunned to answer anything.

As he sits next to the fire, he is in thoughts: "How can I save Merlin? I have no magic.. How can I save him?" He is catched in his thoughts, he doesn't notice, that Sir Galahad hands him something to drink. "Arthur?" The kings jumps out off his thoughts and looks into the faces of his worried knight. He stands up: "Get rest. I go to bed now. We ride at dawn." He walks backwards and lays down. His knights's views follow him. Arthur falls asleep.

As he wakes up, it is dawn. His friends still sleep next to him. The fire is killed and he freezes. A cool breeze comes up to hug him. He feels a presence but he doesn't sees anything. But it is there, the breeze, the presence. Arthur closes his eyes for a moment. This feeling of trust it scares him. As he opens his eyes again, he sees a light. It shines in his pocket of his trouser. As he puts the light out, he recognises the amulet of the Lady of Avalon. The crystal inside brights like the day, he passed the lake of Avalon to return. It is his amulet, what makes it possible to talk with Merlin in his mind. Suddenly the light dies and the breeze, the presence leaves. Arthur jumps up, he wispers: "Thank you. Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

"You have magic and didn't told me. You have let me run into the dark tower, into that room, without telling me who you are. You have let me run into death!" Merlin looks up. Lancelot is gone and Sir Elyan took his place. Merlin closes his eyes: "Go away, I don't want to speak with you. You are not real." Elyan bends over Merlin: "No, I'm not real. But I'm your conscience. This is much worse. After I was buried, I left your point of view. But now I'm back, I'll always stay with you. I'll always remember you, that you are to blame. This was your fault Merlin." A tear runs down Merlin's face: "This wasn't my fault. Morgana killed you." Now Sir Elyan laughs laudly: "She used her magic to enchant the sword. And you? You watched me walking into death. This is worse than everything. You could have saved me. You could have saved us all. But you didn't said anything. You are to blame as Morgana is." Merlin despairs: "I didn't wanted that. I did, what I could. I leaded us through the woods. But you couldn't wait. You had to run." Sir Elyan's face gets darker: "This was the moment, you should have said something!" Merlin shakes his head: "I couldn't. I couldn't. Arthur had never accepted a sorcerer by his side." Sir Elyan laughs again: "And you believe he does now?" He laughs and laughs. Merlin holds closed his ears with his hands. He can't stop the tears running down his face. The desperationgets stronger.

Arthur , Sir Leon and Sir Galahad ride into the courtyard. The king jumps off his horse and runs into the castle without looking back. His both knights just stand there and watch him running.

As Arthur enters the council chamber, Gwen sits at a table. As she realises, that her husband is back, she jumps up and runs towards him, to fall into his arms: "Oh Arthur. You can't imagine how worried I was. Thank god you are back." But Arthur has no time to talk: "How is Merlin?" Gwen pauses and looks down to the floor. She shakes her head: "He is more dead then alive." Arthur sighs: "I hope, I'm in time." He turns around towards the door. Determined he walks towards it. Before he leaves, Gaius enters the room. He bows, in his eyes, Arthur finds the sorrow of the whole last years. He is old, he looks older than normal. He reels. Arthur catches the old man, he looks into Gaius face. Gaius wispers: "He calls your name. You should say goodbye. He won't survive the night. He is to weak." Arthur looks determind down to him: "He won't die. I don't let him die." He looks back to Gwen: "Can you care about Gaius?" Gwen nods: "Where are you going?" Arthur takes a deep breath: "I'll do something, I should have done long before."


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin holds his eyes and ears closed. But he can't stop this pictures in his mind. He can't stop this pictures of dead women and children, killed by the Dorocha. He frightens and opens his eyes. All these people are surround him. They shout at him: "This is your fault. It was you, who saved Morgana's life. You saved her against the council of the Great Dragon!" Merlin shakes his head: "No! No! I didn't wanted that! I never thought, that Morgana could do that. I never thought, that she would torn the veil." A little girl makes a step in front of him: "I'm dead. And this is your fault. You betray me about my future. I'll never forgive you that." Now everything Merlin believed in, is gone. Like a picture of misery Merlin collapses. The desperation has won. All he can say is: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I never wanted that." He sits crouched on the ground. He is surrounded by women and children shouting at him. Between them stand Morgana, Mordred, Kara, Will, Lancelot and Sir Elyan. They are laughing and laughing. Merlin can't hide anymore. He tries to close his eyes, his ears. But He can't escape. He is delivered. He still sees them, he hears their voices, he hears them laughing. He starts to whimpers. The young sorcerer is lost, catched in his own conscience. He has lost every faith. He whimpers and the voices around him get louder and louder. He has nothing left. His fears, his loneliness consumes him.

As Arthur enters Merlin's room, he is horrified. His friend is struggling to breathe. His face lost every color. He walks towards him and sits down next to him: "Merlin, what is wrong?" He takes his hand, but nothing happens. Arthur swallows: "I have no choice, I have to do it. I have to use that amulet." He strokes over Merlin's head. He puts the amulet out of his pocket, takes a deep breath and looks down to Merlin: "I don't let that god of the old religion take you. If I have to use my amulet, I'll do. I'll save you, even I don't know how." He puts the chain with the amulet around his neck. His skin touches the crystal. He closes his eyes. In his mind, he calls his friend. "Merlin? Merlin answer! Where are you?" But there is nothing but a whimper. He follows that whimper. Suddenly he stands in front of a big door. As he opens it, there is nothing but darkness. He makes a step inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur passes the door and walks towards the whimper straight into the darkness. After he made some steps, he recognises a group of people standing around one single man, crouching on the ground. Arthur walks towards the group. The open door brightens a bit into the darkness. As he reaches the group, he realises that it is Merlin sitting in the middle of them. He crouchs on the ground. He has tightened his knees, and looks down. His view is lost an empty. The people around him shout at him. As he looks around he also notices Morgana and Mordred. He is shocked. For a moment, he pauses. Now he recognises Lancelot, Elyan and the young man who gave his life, to safe him in Ealdor, Will. He watches them laughing. Laughing about Merlin and in the next moment they shout at him. Merlin doesn't react anymore. He has withdrawn himself deep inside. He cries and whimpers. Suddenly that girl stands in front of him again. She raises her hand. And Merlin? He has given up. Couldn't the brainchild reach him before, now it can. It can touch him. The little girl takes his hand and Merlin looks up. He looks into her face, she wispers: "Merlin, come with me." Merlin nods. wie petrified, he stands up. The girl, holding his hand, starts walking and takes Merlin with her, with her into the darkness.

Arthur watches him and understands: "That is it. His conscience catched him. This sword had let all his fears come true. The ancient magic, it takes his will to live." Determined he walks towards Merlin. "Merlin? Merlin?" But the young sorcerer doesn't react. Arthur starts running until he catches him up. He stops in front of him. He looks into his face. Merlin doesn't notice anything. He keeps on walking with that girl on his hand. Arthur makes a step towards him and puts his arms around him, to hold him. His body is cold as ice. Arthur wispers into his ears: "Merlin, it's me, Arthur. I'm here to take you with me, to bring you home. Don't you recognise me? I'm your friend." Merlin pauses, but the girl pulls him with her. Merlin isn't able to take his hand off. But Arthur holds him in his arms: "Merlin, I won't let you go. Don't go with her. If you go with her, you'll die. I don't want you to die. I need you." Merlin doesn't react. Now all the people come closer to them. They are getting louder again. Arthur knows, that he has to fight that. "Merlin. Don't listen to them. Listen to me! Listen to me! Merlin, they are lying. They aren't real. They are just an imagination of your conscienceand magic. Merlin you have to ignore them!" Merlin is still as cold as ice, he tries to get off his friend to go with that girl, who still pulls him with her. But Arthur holds him: "I won't let you go." He holds him in his arms. He hugs him. His body's warmth, his secureness, for a moment it reaches Merlin. He stops and looks up to Arthur. He wispers his name: "Arthur". His king smiles: "Merlin, you are back." The voices around him, the get louder again. They are shouting. Merlin winces, but Arthur holds him. "Trust me Merlin. They won't harm you anymore. Give them no chance to harm you. They aren't real. If you don't listen to them, they have no power. Look at me. Look at me."

Merlin nods, he nods, he reacts! He tries to take off his hand of the girl's hand, but she holds it close. "Merlin, this isn't yout fault. Is isn't your fault what happened to them. You are not to blame." Arthur strokes his head: "Merlin you are a good man. You are my friend. And you helped me to build a fair and just kingdom." He looks straight into Merlin's eyes. "Arthur. You came to take me with you." Arthur nods: "Of course I'm. You belong to my side." Merlin's body gets warmer, he shivers. "Merlin, you freeze!" He holds him a bit closer: "Merlin, stay with me. Don't go away." With that words of the king, the hand of the girl gets transparent again. She can't hold Merlin any longer. But the voices around them don't give up that easily, they get closer to Merlin: "Merlin, he tried to kill you. You can't trust him." Now Arthur gets angrily. He shouts at that people around him: "Go away! Leave him alone! You won't get him!" But the voices don't stop: "Merlin, don't trust him again. Come with us!" Arthur looks back to Merlin in his arms. He slips. For a moment panic rasies, than he smiles at Merlin: "Merlin, look into your heart. You know it better. You have always trusted me. Trust me now. You know that I wouldn't harm you. Don't listen to them."

Merlin nods: "Don't listen to them." Arthur smiles again: "That is it, that is it. Come with me, come with me. Let us go." Merlin nods again: "Let us go." Arthur takes his hand and starts walking. He pulls Merlin with him. The people around they buildt up a wall. Arthur takes a deep breath: "Merlin, don't look at them. Ignore them. If you don't look at them, they have no power. Do you undertsand that?" Merlin nods. Arthur puts himself in front of Merlin and hides his friend behind him. He holds his hand tightly clasped: "Merlin, I won't leave you here. You'll follow me." Merlin nods and closes his eyes: "I'll follow you, like I always did and always will." As he opens his eyes, all the people are gone. Arthur sighs, he turns towards Merlin: "Merlin, I got you back!" But it isn't that easy. The light shining into the room through the door, gets smaller. Both look around. The door closes! Arthur starts running and pulls Merlin with him. But they aren't fast enough as long Arthur pulls Merlin. The king looks at his friend: "Merlin we have to run! You have to run! If I take my hand off, we have to run towards that door! Do you understand that?"

Merlin nods and his king takes his hand off. Immediately Merlin stops. Arthur looks at him: "Merlin you have to run!" Merlin can't move. "Merlin if you don't run, we will both get catched here inside. I won't leave you. I'll stay with you. If you stay here, I stay with you." He raises his hand towards Merlin. Merlin looks up to his friend. He wants to go to him, he wants to run. He also raises his hand. Than he makes a step towards him. He walks, he moves. As they touch their hands, both look each other deep into their eyes. In the next moment both run. Side by side they run towards the door. The door is nearly closed as they reach it. In the last moment they pass the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur opens his eyes, he is back in Merlin's room. He is back. His friend lies in his bed in front of him, he is sweated. But his breath has normalised, his color of his skin gets better. Carefully he touches his head. His fever is gone. "Merlin, you'll be alright." He takes his hand and feels Merlin's pressure. The young sorcerer, he opens his eyes for a moment. Both smile. Then the exhausted young servant falls asleep.

Gaius enters the room, he wasn't able to wait outside the door. He looks down to Merlin. His takes a deep breath. He looks up to his king: "You saved him? How is that possible?" Arthur smiles: "Thanks to a gift of the Lady of Avalon." He puts of his chain with the amulet and hands it to Gaius. He looks at it. He understands that krystall and its marks. Then he looks up wondering: "This is a crystal of the crystal cave. It contains the same ancient powers like the sword. And it is enchanted to serve you. You can use it, without having magic." Stunned he looks down to Merlin and up to his king: "A precious gift." The king stands up, he takes off his hand: "I'll leave you now." Gaius nods and hands Arthur his amulet back. Arthur smiles and puts it around his neck. It disappears under his shirt. Than he leaves the room. In the door he turns towards Gaius: "Tell me, when he wakes up." Gaius nods: "Of course, MyLord." He pauses, before he adds: "Arthur, I thank you. I know it wasn't an easy decision to use that amulet. You decided for Merlin and to trust his magic. You saved him. I'll never forget that." He bows. Arthur smiles, nods and leaves the room.

As Merlin wakes up, he finds Gaius sleeping. He sits on a chair close to his bed. Merlin smiles. He tries to stand up, but his wound hurts. He clenches teeth and stands up. He takes his blanket and puts it over his old friend. Than he sneaks out of his room. He is still weak, but happy. He smiles. He closes his door, to start working. He fills a bowl with water, heats it up with magic and starts washing.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin and Gaius are having supper. Gaius watches him eating, he smiles. His young friend wonders: "What is it?" Gaius shakes his head: "I'm just happy to have you back. I've thought I've lost you." He pauses and sighs: "Merlin, that sword, it could have killed you. It is so powerful." Merlin nods: "I know. But it is in good hands." Gaius sighs again: "I have seen that." Merlin smiles: "That was an accident." Gaius nods: "Yes I know, an accident that nearly killed you. You have to be more carefully." Merlin nods: "This other sword, Mordred's sword, I'm worried." He looks into his eyes: "Gaius, this vision I had. I've seen Arthur dying. He was hit by that sword, by Mordred's sword." Gaius is shocked: "Are you sure? Are you sure that it was Arthur?" Merlin shakes his head: "It was a knight of Camelot with bond hair. It was Arthur." He pauses: "Gaius, I have to find that sword and I have to bring it somewhere, where it can't cause any harm." Gaius nods: "I understand that. Do you know where to find it?" Merlin shakes his head again: "Not exactly, .." Suddenly he stops talking. Gaius looks wondering: "What is it?" Merlin smiles. In his mind his king has called him: "Merlin? Can you hear me?" Merlin answers in his mind: "MyLord, of course. What can I do for you?" Arthur adds in his mind: "Merlin, could you bring on some flowers for Gwen in the morning?" "Of course, as you wish. Sleep well. I wish you and Gwen a lovely night." "Sleep well Merlin. See you in the morning." Merlin still smiles. Gaius asks him again: "Merlin, is everything alright?" Merlin grins: "I'm sorry. Arthur called me in my mind." Gaius shakes his head: "Merlin, you know, that you won't have a quiet minute in the future?" Both burst into guffaw.


End file.
